


Forget Me Not

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Old Flames, missing moment from the wakunan match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Ikejiri can't quite describe the internal havoc he had to plow through when Daichi chose dreams of volleyball glory instead of him once middle school ended. However, years later and while clutching a dislodged tooth, Daichi reminds Ikejiri that the decision was never a no-contest.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 1.

Ikejiri’s lungs ache from the running he has rapidly become unaccustomed to after retiring from the volleyball club, but his destination is too important to leave to walking. He's passed by it a few times, but he hasn't set foot in the first aid office in the Sendai City Gym until now.

But Daichi is in there, so they’ll have to chop his legs off at the knees to keep him out.

He barrels into the infirmary, panting with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. When he looks up, he catches Daichi and his coach staring at him. He ducks his head and murmurs, “You okay?”

The coach claps Daichi on the shoulder. “I'll let the team know you're not dead. Shimizu will come check on you.” Halfway out the door, he turns around and points at Daichi’s hands. “And hold onto that. Maybe they can stick it back in.”

When they were alone save for the nurse, Ikejiri’s eyes widen. “Hold on to what?”

Daichi holds up a bloody tooth, pulled out from the root, and chuckles before wincing. Rubbing his jaw, he says, “It’ll be a lot cooler of a story later. Right now, though, the entire lower half of my face just kind of aches.”

Ikejiri nods slowly, biting back the urge to hover and find himself a task so he doesn’t have to feel as useless as he does now. Instead, he props himself up on the examination bed next to Daichi and offers a tight smile. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Daichi waves a hand bumps his shoulder against Ikejiri’s. “They just need to check for concussion before they let me go back. No big deal.” He gingerly touches the bruise blossoming on his cheek. “I'm guessing it looks worse than it is."

He doesn't answer aloud, but Ikejiri fights off a swarm of thoughts. Daichi has always been like that, though, oblivious to burdens on himself if it comforts people he cares about. It's what attracted him to Daichi in middle school.

But Daichi is different in ways Ikejiri can't ignore. Grand dreams of glory and Small Giants had dragged Daichi away from their plans to enter the same high school, leaving Ikejiri alone with unresolved feelings and a wish that he could keep up with the first guy he had ever liked.

Ikejiri swallows hard, and Daichi sighs next to him. “I don't regret my choices, but I know it hurt you when I picked another school.” Daichi reaches up and brushes a thumb along Ikejiri’s jawline, sending a shiver down his spine. “Any chance you forgive me for that?”

With a chortle, Ikejiri gives Daichi a crooked smile. “It's impossible to get mad at you when you say cool stuff like that.” He drums his fingers on his thighs. “There's nothing to be sorry for, Daichi. Are you or are you not having the time of your life with your team?”

Daichi grins and nods. “I am.”

“Then don't be sorry. Not because of me.” He gives Daichi a thumbs up and adds, “So glue that tooth back in and go kick some ass, Sawamura.”

His expression softening, a stark contrast to the angry purple bruise on his cheek, Daichi brushes his mouth against Ikejiri’s for the barest hint of a kiss. “I will,” Daichi murmurs against Ikejiri’s lips. 

Their eyes meet, and Ikejiri screws up his courage to steal one more kiss. However, the moment is shattered when the nurse rushes into the room and shoos him out. Over his shoulder, he gives a little wave and waits until he's out of the room to release a shaky breath. 

More tired than he's been in a while, he leans against the wall and sinks to the floor, touching his fingertips to his lips in awe. Three years of unanswered questions have finally found an answer. 

He's not crazy, delusional, or alone; Daichi feels something for him, too. Their ship might have already sailed and nothing will ever come of it, but Ikejiri can't stop smiling at the thought.


End file.
